


birthday.

by papersurrous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersurrous/pseuds/papersurrous
Summary: You found something in the library.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	birthday.

“What’s this?”

“Your birthday present,” you say, hands clasped behind your back. “I mean – um – any day could be your birthday, so …”

Five gives you a strange look, and your cheeks start to burn. Thankfully, he proceeds to tear off the newspaper wrapping anyway.

As soon as he sees the cover, however, he freezes. His lips thin. Your anxiety spikes.

You stutter out an explanation as normally as you can. “I just … thought that —“

“Thank you.” His voice is a rasp.

Five stares at the young face of Vanya Hargreeves. You sigh, relieved, and smile.

“Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, check out my tumblr [@paperpocalypse](https://paperpocalypse.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
